Mason Really didn't Die
by B Diamond
Summary: Mason didn't really die in Spokane. Rose realizes how much she cares about Mason. Christian realizes how much he cares about Rose & always has. Dimitri ends up making Christian his new charge. He learns about Christians affection for Rose. LoL Lemons. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Mason Really Didn't Die

Action/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

_**Chapter 1 - One's "LOVE" is Another One's "HATRED"**_

Isaiah simply stopped the attack and grabbed Mason. He was trying to get ahold of Mason's head to break his neck. I reached for the stake that was lying on the table beside me but I wasn't fast enough. Elena was in front of the table before I could even blink. We started a full hand in hand combat that was pretty fair. Then as her fist reached below my chest with a fast swift motion as I heard something crack. I screamed in pain but was still full of adrenaline so I quickly reached for the stake and once I had it in my grip I plunged it deeply into Isaiah's chest penetrating his heart. Isaiah lost his grip on Mason as I pulled the stake back out as I heard him scream in pain from the feeling of the stake in his chest.

(See a stake is full of power from all 4 elements given to all Moroi. What they do is find four different very powerful Moroi and each own one of the elements. One Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. They will combine there power and send it into the stake to make it very powerful against a strogoi. Just by scratching them will make there face burn from their acid like blood.)

I heard a shriek in the back ground which made me realize that we were not done with this yet. It was Elena's scream then she bust through the door that her and Isaiah had came in from.

"You okay Mase," I looked over at him noticing that he was still trying to catch his breath from the struggle of fighting against Isaiah. Then he nodded to me to me while trying to stand up straight.

I sprinted toward the door as fast as I could. As Mason grabbed my hand I was a lil frightened from the surprise of his touch on my skin. "Rose, I'm sorry for running into this and getting you caught up in this crap. I was frustrated from the news of the killing and then the guardians were not doing anything to help even after they found out were the location of were the strogoi were at. I felt as if I had to do something after that it just was an irresistible urge to fix what happened", I cut him off noticing that we were about to loose Elena.

I walked closer to him and kissed him not anything major just a peck to show him that everything was okay between us.

"It's okay. Stupid but okay. I probably would of done it to if I was in your position we can finish this if we get out of this together," I could see a glimpse of happiness in his eyes.

"I LOVE YOU ROSE ALWAYS & FOREVER." he seemed disappointed and that glimpse of happiness left his has and disappointment came into place when I didn't say it back.

I ran around the corner with Mason trailing behind me as I noticed two sets of stairs. One went up and one went down. I started up the stairs that went up. "You go down and I go up," he didn't even respond to me he just went down the other set of stairs slowly and cautiously. I got to the top of the stairs and heard a little bit of commotion going on around the door. The door was slightly ajar and I peaked through the crack and saw the back of someone that I recognized.

Then I noticed it was Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend.

(See Lissa is the last of the line of the Dragomirs her parents and brother died in a car crash that we survived. Well technically I died but was brought back to life by Lissa. See all Moroi have a special power that is one of the four elements but Lissa has a special power that hasn't existed through time for a while. That power is Spirit, and until recently there were none that were known of until we went on the ski trip and met Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian Ivashkov is a snobby royal who thinks that he can be with anybody that he wants and for some odd reason he wants me. Adrian is a drunk and smokes clove cigarettes and smells like them to. Well now there are two known Spirit users that exist in my life. Well I was brought back to life by Lissa. It was weird dying like I was gone one moment and alive the next and walking like normal. Well not normal after that I was bond to Lissa and also Spirit Bound to her.)

Elena was lying on the floor below Christian and he had a ball of fire in his hand. "You should of never messed with my Rose now you will pay," he said as he brought the electrifying flames down onto her. She started to scream at the top of her lungs when it started to bind her body in a circle of flames that licked at Christians fingers. They seemed to love to fly out of his hand and onto an object and to be controlled by him. After she was burned to a crisp Christian fell to his knees exhausted from the amount of energy he had to use to be able to control the flames from burning down the house. I knew what I had to do to as soon as he fell to his knees. I ran over to him to and exposed my neck. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe his eyes. He shook his head refusing to look me in the eyes.

"No Ro..." I cut him off. "Yes Christian its been over 4 days since you had last fed on anything and you just used so much power there and you know that you went way over the limit, you might die." I leaned closer and the look of hunger had over taken him, "Rose I Love you I always have and always did and I don't know what I would be able to do without you being right by my side," I could tell that he meant exactly what he said to me and it hurt me to think that Lissa told me that she loved him so much and that he was perfect and now he tells me that he's in LOVE with me.

He leaned down so slowly taking his time although I had only just noticed the feeling of wanting those endorphins to fill my body. I thought about it for a second, cause thats all the time I had to think clearly about what was happening to me. I'm addicted to it. I can't help it. Its so shameful. What should I do? The answer came to me. Then I lost it as Christian whispered to me breaking me from my hysterical thinking.

"I want you so bad and I really don't know why. Rosemarie Hathaway I'm in Love with you." then he dug his fangs deep penetrating my neck and I tried to yell from the pain but it came out as a gurgle. All of a sudden the endorphins filled my body with pure bliss. I felt like I was on Cloud 9 just floating on into the nothingness of a fantasy life then he broke from it.

I pulled him back "No I want more" he released my hand from his shirt and laid me down on the wood surface probably the ground. "No I already took more than I should of," then he leaned down and kissed my forehead a soft kiss nothing really serious just like the one I gave Mason.

"Wait where is Mason? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Why isn't he here?" I could tell that I probably am sounding hysterical by my unusual high pitch voice and the way everything came out was so fast.

"Rose calm down he's probably just scoping out the building making sure everything is just fine or he's probably looking for Eddie and Mia." The way he said it made me calm and my vision started to fade as I felt like I was going to pass out from the loss of blood And I finally got what I had to say out.

"Christian Ozera I think I Love with you to but my heart belongs to..." I said as I was sitting up. I was to weak to support my weight by my self. He held me tight in his arms and brought his lips to my lips and kissed me similar to the one the I gave Mason. It was a tender, sweet, intoxicating kiss that would leave my mouth watering if I saw someone else kissing like that. I broke the kiss just as I saw Mason walking into the room from the basement "I scouted out the rest of the house and I found nothi..." while I'm breaking the kiss just as Mason saw what was happening he stormed right out of the front door. "Mason! Wait," I yelled struggling to getup he looked back at me with a disgusted and hurt look that was covering his face it made me want to cry my eyes out. "Let him go Rose he is clearly upset and I wont do any good trying to talk to him especially with you so weak at the moment," the way that Christian said it made me feel like I'm some type of new widow whose husband just died and the boy down the street is trying to comfort me but more and likely he's just trying to kiss my butt, but the difference is that I have known him and I think that I really am in love with him but as a friend to friend and not a girl to a guy type of way but I think that he loves me in a different type of way.

"This is not what I wanted to do I wanted to mend our relationship and now it's even worse than before!" I exclaimed with my head drooping toward the wooden floor boards as tears filled my eyes.

I got up and slowly walked toward the door that led to I'm guessing out side it was the door that Mason had just went out of. When I looked around the corner I saw Mason sitting on the bench that was on what looked like a patio or porch but it blocked out all of the light with what looked like very thick and heavy drapes. He looked up into my eyes and the look of hurt that crossed his face was worse than anything that I have ever seen in my whole entire miserable life.

"Mason I don't know what went on in there, it wasn't me its just, I don't know it was something that just happened, and I didn't even kiss him he kissed me. I told you that I love you and when I said that I meant it like I've never wanted to hurt you I just want to love you forever and always." I moved closer to him and I leaned into his chest. "Rose its not even that its the fact that I love you and it is the fact that...I wanted you to love me and only me but I don't know what to do any more after that" He pointed to the door meaning Christian. " Mason I LOVE YOU."

The last thing that I saw was a glimpse of happiness that I saw on his face down stairs, then everything went PITCH BLACK as I passed out exhausted from the loss of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Wake Up Dream**

I woke up in a bed that I didn't recognize. I looked down at the sheets and they were a silky fabric and very expensive. I sat up and I noticed what looked like a medium sized cabin or a really lame house. I swung my feet over the bed and looked around the room. I definitely think that I'm in a cabin but its a little bit hard to see because the drapes are covering the windows. All of the furniture was wooden. There were three doors so I walked toward the one with the EXIT sign above it. I walked out the door and the cabin was surrounded by a wooded area. It's in the middle of the day and the sun is shining through the leaves of the trees.

"Hello my Little Damphir how are you feeling?" I looked around and Adrian walked out from behind a tree. "I was extremely worried that you weren't going to wake up."

"Im guessing that this is your dream since it is in the middle of the day." My voice seemed a little bit cocky although I really wasn't trying to make it sound like that.

"No my Little Damphir, this is our dream. I try to tell you that almost every time that I come to visit you in your dreams." He said with a smart allic tone that I took as him trying to flirt with me like usual.

"What you didn't have anybody else's dream to disrupt or did you think that I would want the company," I spit it at him like a spitting cobra going in for the kill, which made him flinch.

"No I just wanted my Little Damphir to wake up from her slumber."he said it as if he really meant it.

"What are you talking about?" All of a sudden everything from Spokane flowed beck to me. Mason, Eddie, Mia,...Christian. OMG he told me that he loved me, what am I going to tell Lissa? What will she think? What if she thinks that it was all my idea. They are going to kill me for running after them. There going to blame it all on me. WTF (What the Fuck) why does it always come down to me. What will Dimitri say, probably something like, "Your always running into trouble no matter what. You need to stop." oh great another one of his Zen Life Lessons.

"You have been out for the past 3 days." he had a look of understanding on his face.

"Where's Everybody at?" he looked at me and I noticed that his eyes were the darkest green that I have ever seen. What am I doing. Stop Rose.

"Well Eddie is in his bedroom resting from the loss of blood. Mia has been with her dad and is on lock-down for running away. Mason was in your room with you for the past 2 days. The first day they wouldn't let anybody visit you besides Lissa and Dimitri and your mother, but she left to go back to her charge in Egypt. Dimitri is on his shift he seemed extremely worried about you when you came back. Lissa has been trying to get Christian out of his barricaded room. Christian is Barricaded in his room. Well me I'm sitting right by your bed holding your hand." he grinned at the last comment.

"Eewww! Adrian let go of my hand." I tried to pull it away but he wouldn't budge.

"I wouldn't ever let go of you even if my life depended on it." he grinned even louder and chuckled a low sexy laugh.

"Well wake up Little Damphir I want you to eat. You need to go and take a shower to. Oh and do you know what is wrong with Christian?" im guessing the look on my face showed him that I did."We will talk about that after you wake." he walked over and kissed me on my forehead and I guess he was surprised that I didn't pull away. Then the dream started to go blurry and Adrian faded but not without saying "I love the way that your brave but I don't want you always taking risks that may get you killed. I would be very upset if I woke up without you in this world Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry Guys I have to go to Alaska this summer to visit my dad. Yah he has to live in the most frigid place possible. Well anyways he loves to race Huskies and he has a husky\wolf hybrid named Crystal named after my mother. I know that is just so stalkerish. There divorced and he has a dog\wolf named after her. EWWWW Gross. So yah I'm not sure if I can update this summer. If I get a chance then I will. Plus I'm going to france to visit my Aunt Ginnette. She promised me that I could come and the only thing is that I can't use electronics unless of an emergency. But yeah France. Shopping w\ foreign people although when I'm there I'm the foreign person. LoL. So yeah if I get a chance to sneak on my laptop then I will try just promise not to tell her. LoL! Jk! Jk! Jk! Hey at least my french will come in handy. I hope you guys still like my stories._**

**_Ainsi au revoir et merci les gars. J'espere que j'ai un tas de commentaires. Je vais essayer de les verifier sur ma cellule._**

**_Which means:_**

**_So bye-bye guys. I hope that I get a bunch of reviews. I'll try to check them on my cell.  
><em>**

**_Big Shout out to:_"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah. NO HOMO!  
><em>_**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys just got back from my vaca so love you and ill start writing soon._**

**_Big Shout out to:_"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah. NO HOMO!  
><em>_**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


End file.
